Welcome to Twilight Town and Fight Vexen
This is how our heroes go to Twilight Town Evil Ryan: Whoa... Where are we, Ryan? Ryan: Hmm... I dunno... I've never been here. Crash: Me neither. Spikewave: That can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Ryan's memory. Ryan: Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this. Sci-Ryan: You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff. Spikewave: This is terrible. Our memories are practically gone. (They look down in despair. Ryan takes out Megaminé's good luck charm) Ruan: We'll be okay. See, look at this... Crash: Megaminé's good luck charm! Ryan: There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, when Megaminé and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Megaaminé started crying. She said, "What if a shooting star hits the town?" So I said, "If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time. Megaminé just smiled and said, "Thanks." And then she gave me this. (An image of Megaminé enters Ryan's head. She begins to talk) Megaminé: Ryan, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me... (The image fades away. Ryan keeps talking about the charm) Ryan: Megaminé said she had it ever since she was a baby. Bertram: And she gave it to you? Aww... Ryan: Yeah. So I promised her... From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Megaminé left the islands...and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down... (They come to the entrance to a mansion inside the town. Ryan stops and looks around) Matau: What's wrong? Ryan: Something...feels really strange. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me... Sci-Ryan: You must have come here sometime before. Ryan: No, and that's what's strange... Crash: It could be like with Megaminé. You forgot lots of other stuff---and that's why you remember this place now. Ryan: No... It's different. With Megaaminé---my memories...sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories---just this idea that I must have been here before. Vexen: So, feeling nostalgic? (Vexen appears. The group tenses up) Vexen: Ryan...a question, then, for you... Your memories of Megaminé or your feelings here---which of the two of these is more real, I wonder. Ryan: Megaminé, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks! (Vexen laughs) Vexen: The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts. Ryan: Cut the riddles! Vexen: I told you--- This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers. Ryan: You're wrong! I don't know this place! Vexen: If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart... ...then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade master---just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Cody and the Dazzlings. (Vexen summons his shield) Vexen: Your existence is worth nothing! Ryan: Like YOUR Cody and The Dazzlings? Worth nothing? (Ryan is overcome with anger) Ryan: That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed my brother and the Dazzlings! Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! (Ryan summons his Keyblade) Ryan: I'm gonna take you down and save Cody, The Dazzlings and Megaminé. THAT'S what's in my heart! (Ryan fights Vexen. After the fight Vexen lays on the ground and pants in pain) Vexen: Urrgh... You have such strength, even at the mercy of your memory--- Ryan: None of that matters! Just put Cody and my three siren friends back! (Vexen laughs) Vexen: Just put them back? (He starts to get up) Vexen: The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness--- and you will share that fate, Ryan! If you continue to seek the girl, Megaminé, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn! Ryan: Marluxia? What does Megaminé have to do with--- (Axel's chakram flies past Ryan and strikes Vexen. Axel is behind Ryan. Ryan turns around and gasps) Ryan: Axel! Axel: Yo, Ryan. Did I catch you at a bad time? (Vexen starts to get up) Vexen: Axel, why...? Axel: I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence. Vexen: No... Don't do it! Axel: We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook. Vexen: No... Please don't! (Vexen cowers) Vexen: I don't want to--- Axel: Goodbye. (Axel snaps his fingers and Vexen is engulfed in flames. He then fades away into darkness. Ryan watches in horror) Ryan: What are you--- What ARE you people?! Axel: Hm... Don't know. I wonder about that myself. He disappeared Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3